Prisoner
by Lidya Schattenspiel
Summary: Un criminal al que poco le importa lo que los demás piensen y que simplemente quiere un compañero, y un policía que siempre ha llevado acabo su deber ¿podrían tener algo? Chack. AU.


_**¡Hola, Hola! ¿Cómo estáis mis pequeños diablillos y diablillas? Yo estoy fresca como una lechuga (?) solo espero no resfriarme… ¡En fin! Dejare de hacer comentarios sin sentido y daré la descripción del fic.**_

 _ **Esta vez les traigo un Chack estilo Criminal/Policía ¿adivinan quien es cuál? 7w7**_

 _ **Lo base en una canción muy pegadiza llamada Prisoner de Jeffrey Star, así que esto es un song fic, también se centra en un Universo alternativo, lejos de las peleas mágicas, y más normal ¡ah! Y donde las relaciones homosexuales están penadas por la ley :; está algo corto, pero que espero les guste.**_

 _ **Nota:**_ _Letra en cursiva = Jack,_ **Letra en negritas = Chase y** _ **Letra en cursiva y negritas = Ambos.**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

 _ **±Prisoner±**_

-¿Jack?

-¿Sí, cariño?

-No me arrepiento de nada.

 _Y recuerdo el día que nos conocimos_

 _No había modo de que te olvidara_

 _Así que te seguí a casa_

 _Y espere a que estuvieras solo_

Su intención no había sido meterse a la casa del Oficial Chase, lo juraba, solo había querido agradecerle por salvarlo de aquel depravado que se quería sobrepasar con él en el bar ¡Ni siquiera sabía cómo había acabado en el cuarto del policía! Pero ya que estaba ahí~ 3

 _Y me cole, en el cuarto donde dormías_

 _Y cuando estaba a tu lado_

 _Supe que no había manera de que te dejara solo_

No hizo nada pervertido, como atarlo a la cama o tomarle fotografías, solo arrastro una silla al lado de la cama y lo miro dormir.

Sonrió mientras esperaba, rememorando aquellas horas que había visto al oficial.

 _Sé que se ve muy mal_

 **Pero solo soy**

 _Un criminal loco de amor_

Chase frunció el ceño cuando al abrir la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios vio al mismo pelirrojo de la noche anterior.

-¿En serio? ¿Posesión de drogas?- le pregunto alzando una ceja- Parecías un chico decente ayer.

El joven sonrió.

-¿Decente? ¿Ayer cuándo?- pregunto- ¿Cuándo me salvaste o cuando me encontraste mirándote?

Chase hizo una mueca ante el recuerdo, pero continúo el interrogatorio.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- quiso saber- No creo que tomes drogas.

-Nunca en mi vida- confirmo el joven- pero ¡Hey! Todo por ver a mi policía favorito.

 _¡Cariño arréstame!_

 _¡No quiero irme!_

 _¡Enciérrame y tira la llave!_

 _¡No me importa si estoy en problemas!_

 _¡Soy adicto a tu amor!_

 _Cariño, soy tu prisionero_

 _Soy tu prisionera esta noche_

 _ **¡E-E-Estoy bajo tu hechizo!**_

 _ **Y no puedo obtener lo suficiente**_

-No entiendo cuál es tu obsesión por mí- le dijo confundido- ¿Es porque te salve?

-No realmente, eres más especial que eso- respondió Jack- creí que también te habías dado cuenta.

Chase desvió la mirada. Era cierto, la noche anterior creyó ver algo en el pequeño albino.

 _Me atrapaste_

 _Espiándote en tu sueño_

 **Y no podía ver otra cosa**

 **Que no fuera la forma en que respirabas**

 **Extendí la mano**

 **No podía creerlo,** _ **era el toque que soñé**_

Chase recordaba perfectamente como lo primero que había visto al despertarse era la imagen del pelirrojo durmiendo en la silla junto a su cama. Se le veía tan tranquilo, tan pacifico; se fijó en el pequeño sube y baja que hacía el pecho del menor al respirar, sintió que su corazón se acoplaba a ese movimiento.

De repente, los ojos rojos se abrieron y se cruzaron con los suyos. Tuvo una certeza en ese momento:

 _ **Y supe**_

 _ **Que no me dejarías ir**_

-Hasta la próxima- le dijo Jack cuando lo libero, inconscientemente Chase deseo que la próxima vez fuera muy pronto.

 **Sé que se ve muy mal**

 _ **Pero solo soy**_

 _Un criminal loco de amor_

Sus esperanzas resultaron cumplirse cuando vio que encerraban a Jack en una de las celdas.

-¿Esto también es una excusa para verme?- le interrogo, con una sonrisa divertida.

-Sí, solo que esta vez me atraparon por algo real- le contesto el joven.

-¿Algo real?

-En el mundo criminal me conocen como "Cupido".

El pelinegro abrió mucho los ojos; conocía ese nombre, era famoso por unir parejas homosexuales en contra de la voluntad de los padres.

-En unas horas me darán mi sentencia, posiblemente la de muerte- le dijo Jack con una sonrisa dulce- ¿Me darías algo para recordarte?

 _¡Cariño arréstame!_

 _¡No quiero irme!_

 _¡Enciérrame y tira la llave!_

 _¡No me importa si estoy en problemas!_

 _¡Soy adicto a tu amor!_

 **Cariño, soy tu prisionero**

 **Soy tu prisionera esta noche**

 **¡E-E-Estoy bajo tu hechizo!**

 **Y no puedo obtener lo suficiente**

No supo ni en qué momento lo hizo, pero cuando se dio cuenta había agarrado la cara de Jack con sus manos y le dio un beso de lleno de pasión por entre los barrotes, su lengua danzo con la del pelirrojo y termino con un mordisco al labio inferior de este.

-C-Cr-Creo que eso es suficiente recuerdo- jadeo Jack con los ojos llenos de lujuria y las mejillas arreboladas.

 _Voy hacer a tu amor enfermizo y picante_

 _Ven y pon tus manos en lugares sucios_

 **Voy a tomar tu corazón y a romperlo**

 **Desnúdate poco a poco, cariño, muéstrame tu mal gusto**

 _Voy hacer a tu amor enfermizo y picante_

 _Ven y pon tus manos en lugares sucios_

 **Voy a tomar tu corazón y a romperlo**

 **Desnúdate poco a poco, cariño, muéstrame tu mal gusto**

Chase abrió la celda con la intención de liberarlo a toda prisa, pero cuando abrió la puerta tuvo a Jack encima de él.

Lo besaba, lamía, arañaba y mordía como si nunca quisiera separarse de él. Le respondió con la misma pasión, le encantaba la pequeña fierecilla que era el pelirrojo.

En un acto de pura fiereza animal le destrozo la camisa para luego dejar mordidas por todo el pálido abdomen.

-E-Esto es abuso policial~- le dijo Jack entre fuertes gemidos.

-Cállate, todo lo que digas puede y será usado en tu contra- le respondió Chase con rudeza mientras le abría los pantalones.

-¿Entonces si te digo que no quiero que me esposes lo harás?- interrogo el albino.

Al final, Chase termino jodiendolo esposado a los barrotes de su celda. Luego le hizo el amor contra el pequeño camastro de la celda, dejando más mordidas en su espalda y creía que Jack se había dejado las uñas en la pared de enfrente.

Luego la pared, el suelo, en fin, en cada superficie accesible del lugar.

Se tardaron tanto que fue un milagro que no los atraparon en pleno acto.

 **Mmm~**

 _Ahhh~_

 _Jack Spicer_ _ **y**_ **Chase Young**

 _ **Comportándose como bitches**_

 _ **Otra vez**_

 _ **Otra vez, otra vez**_

 _ **Otra vez, otra vez**_

Cuando salieron por la puerta trasera se dieron cuenta del porque no los habían atrapado: medio departamento de policía estaban esperándolos.

Lo que llevaba al momento actual.

 _ **¡Cariño arréstame!**_

 _ **¡No quiero irme!**_

 _ **¡Enciérrame y tira la llave!**_

 _ **¡No me importa si estoy en problemas!**_

 _ **¡Soy adicto a tu amor!**_

Los tenían rodeados, apuntándolos con varias armas.

A una pequeña señal de Chase, Jack lanzo una bomba de humo, dándoles la oportunidad de escaparse. El pelinegro tomo a Jack en brazos y salió de ahí en un suspiro; el albino le había dicho que a unas calles había un transporte esperándolos.

-¿Sabes una cosa, Jack?

-¿Qué?

-Nunca me había divertido tanto.

 _ **Cariño, soy tu prisionero**_

 _ **Soy tu prisionera esta noche**_

 _ **¡E-E-Estoy bajo tu hechizo!**_

 _ **Y no puedo obtener lo suficiente**_

 _¥Y vivieron fugitivos para siempre¥_

 _XD_

 _ **±FIN±**_


End file.
